


Son of Apollo

by Hadiya (orphan_account)



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: (This is weird), F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Moderate whump, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hadiya
Summary: Baby's a talented driver, but he has another ability. One he's been keeping a secret for years. Until one of his teammates gets hurt, and his rules fly out the door.





	1. Darling

Baby yanks the handle of the switch car, skidding to a precise halt in the parking garage. The car hasn't even stopped moving and Buddy already has Darling in his arms; he's rushing her to the elevator and slamming the call button impatiently. MC5's _Kick Out the Jams_ comes to a perfectly-timed finish as Baby unbuckles himself and follows behind them.  
  
-  
  
It was supposed to be an easy job. There was a bank just outside city limits with shoddy security and untrustworthy employees, and everything was going according to plan until one of the tellers pulled out a gun.

Flint, an enormous but unsuspecting man with an affinity for shooting things, had the employee on the ground in seconds, but not before she got in a shot at Darling.  
  
Baby watched through the windows as Darling cursed, planted a retaliatory bullet between the dead woman's eyes, and continued on with the job.  
  
By the time the heist was finished, she was dragging herself into the car with Buddy's help, and both of their bags were slung over his shoulder.  
  
-

  
Buddy is more worked up than Baby has ever seen him. Darling is sprawled out on the large meeting table, her blood pooling onto the fake wood. Flint stands at her other side, holding pressure over her stomach with a gray scarf. Doc is on the phone with someone, and he seems to be holding an entire conversation using code words. (Baby is only sixteen--he doesn't know all of them yet.)  
  
Darling isn't cursing anymore, and it occurs to Baby that she's actually dying, right here, as _Disco Daddy_ plays in his ears.  
  
He'd promised himself he would never do this. Never show this to Doc or anyone else. It was dangerous, and reckless, and hardened criminals knew the risks they were taking.  
  
But Darling is kind. Full of life. She protects Baby from legitimate threats and criminal bullies all the same. She works hard, looks after her own, and always gets the job done. She's also still bleeding, and Baby's sure there's way too much blood on the wrong side of her body. He doesn't want to watch her die. He can't bear to stand still and watch someone die.  
  
Baby steps closer, assessing what he can from the wound. There's a lot of blood, but the bullet hole in her abdomen had been pretty clear. It was between her ribs, a few inches above her bellybutton. Darling's breathing is fast and each exhale comes with an unsettling groaning sound. Her eyes are squeezed shut, but there are no tears. Darling doesn't cry. She gets angry.  
  
He steels himself. Takes a deep breath. And hesitantly reaches, first to brush his hand over hers in an innocent gesture.  
  
"I'm real sorry," he murmurs, as Flint says something about giving her more space. "I swear this isn't what it looks like..." He leans in, apologizing again to Darling. He promises her she can hit him when this is over. Watches her confused reaction before pressing his lips to hers as lightly as he can.  
  
He can feel it start almost immediately, and he ignores Buddy's shout from behind him. His senses can feel the body connected to his, the gaping hole where there should be healthy flesh. The irregular beat of her heart pumps in his ears, louder than Lord Nelson.  
  
Energy flows, beginning to fill the void, but it's sluggish. He presses his hand to her stomach, close to the wound. There's blood, sticky and warm, and it makes him feel sick. But it works, anchors him to that spot, and he can feel the progress.  
  
Torn muscle and tissue mends itself back together. Unscarred skin begins to spread over the healing wound. Darling's eyes snap open, and Baby realizes that she's pushing into his lips now. She's regaining strength, and she understands what he's doing.  
  
It works better after that, like she's taking what he can't give fast enough. Her heartbeat slows down. A deafening buzz in Baby's ears takes over, and he's not seeing much anymore.  
  
The three criminals stare in shock as Darling's condition improves, pulse returning to normal. Over the course of a few more minutes, the blood seeping past Flint's hand slows to a halt.  
  
Baby pulls away. He checks the wound, but now there is none. Darling's stomach is bloodstained but entirely healed, much to the dismay of the three men watching. They could be talking, shouting at him, but Baby wouldn't know the difference. His vision is still fading.  
  
Darling stares at the lack of bullet hole and then at Baby, disbelief evident in her features.  
  
"Baby, what the hell..?" Her lips form around the words, and it's the last thing Baby sees before he lets out a soft noise and his vision fades entirely.  
  
-  
  
Baby is 14 when he has his first kiss. He's with a girl named Maddie. She's his first girlfriend, and they're sharing a milkshake at the park. The sun is beginning to set, and they'll have to go home soon.  
  
They've been holding hands, slowly sneaking closer to each other. She leans in first, and he follows her lead, letting their lips meet.  
  
The kiss is nice. Really nice. There are no fireworks, but it's soft and warm and it makes his stomach giddy. He feels a connection to her he hadn't expected, but he understands now. This must be why people kiss. The intimacy, the closeness.  
  
It's not until he's walking her home that she realizes her ankle doesn't hurt anymore. She'd rolled it a week ago playing soccer and it had been painful ever since. When she points this out to Baby, she teases that his kiss must have healed her. He just smiles and laughs along, squeezing her hand in his.  
  
-  
  
"...By. Baby. Baby!"  
  
The world is shaking. Or maybe it's just him. He's tired, just wants to sleep, but it won't stop. Then there's a hand slapping at his face, and he snaps open his eyes just to tell it to stop.  
  
He blinks. Buddy and Doc are leaning over him at an unusual angle. Buddy's stubble is lit oddly by the florescents in the ceiling and his eyebrows pull together like he's not quite sure what he's seeing. Doc's eyes are narrowed and he looks more like an angry, terrifying parent.  
  
Light brown eyes scan the room from their unusual vantage point. This definitely isn't Baby's bedroom. He remembers the plan, the heist at the bank, and...  
  
"Darling!" he exclaims, trying to sit up. His progress is halted halfway by two strong hands as Buddy pushes him back down and tells him to stay put.  
  
Then Darling appears in his field of vision and Baby lets out a sigh of relief. She looks completely fine, and she's staring down at him with a small smile. If he couldn't still feel the drying blood on the palm of his hand, he would be sure she'd never been shot in the first place.  
  
Baby realizes he's being spoken to again and has to force himself to focus. He can hear their voices now, see their lips form clearly around their words.  
  
Buddy isn't trying to kill him, so that's good. He mostly just stares at Baby with that surprised look on his face.  
  
Doc is the one who looks unhappy. He's staring at Baby with a disapproving frown, and when he speaks, it's clear he's had to repeat himself multiple times.  
  
"Would you care to tell me just what the hell that was, Baby?"  
  
The teen pauses. "Would I?" He murmurs unsurely. He'd managed to keep his secret from Doc for two years, but there's no hiding it after this.  
  
Baby's response leaves Doc less than satisfied. "What the hell was that, Baby?" He demands. Baby wonders if his abilities as a driver outweigh Doc's anger at being kept in the dark. People who lie to Doc don't usually live long.  
  
Baby resigns himself to his fate. "I, uh. Made the bleeding stop," he offers helpfully. It only takes one look from Doc to get him talking again, all four pairs of eyes on him. "I don't know how it works," he admits. "It just happens. When I--when I kiss someone." He glances at Buddy. "I wouldn't have done it that way if it would've worked without," he says  
  
He doesn't really doubt that Buddy believes him. He's never been known to lie, and he's the weakest one in a room of four deadly criminals. He doesn't actually have a death wish.  
  
Buddy just nods, and Darling speaks up. "The kid just saved my life, Doc," she points out. "Go easy on him." And she gives him another smile, brushing sweaty hair away from his forehead. Her hands are softer than he thought a criminal's could be.  
  
Doc doesn't reply. They settle down around the smaller, less bloody desk at the end of the room. (Baby imagines Doc'll send someone in to clean it up, then imagines a maid staring in horror at the mess.) He gets himself into a chair while the money is sorted. Darling and Buddy sit on either side of him as they watch Doc count.

 _Weather Storm_ by Massive Attack is playing in the background now. He must have missed a lot of music to be at the more down-tempo end of his playlist.  
  
Darling reaches into her bag and pulls out a granola bar, which she unwraps and passes to Baby. He notices then that he's starving, stomach growling, and he wolfs it down as politely as he can.  
  
He wonders what all Darling keeps in that bag when she takes out a bottle of water and hands that over too. It's the sort of designer water he's never considered purchasing, comes in a sleek bottle that makes it look more like vodka than anything. He's parched, too, and he has the large bottle downed in minutes. He mouths _thank you_ at her, and she looks at him funny.  
  
Doc finishes counting and zips up the bags, handing out Darling, Buddy, and Flint's. "The three of you can go," he says bluntly. He doesn't have to tell Baby to stay behind.  
  
As the others are getting up, Darling presses a kiss to Baby's cheek. "Thank you," she murmurs into his ear. Baby looks down and tries not to blush. "You're welcome," he replies after a moment, voice low and embarrassed.  
  
She winks at him, Buddy squeezes his shoulder, and they're off. The elevator doors close behind the group of three, and trepidation grows in Baby's stomach.  
  
Doc grabs a chair, and for a few seconds Baby wonders if he's about to have it thrown at him. But the man just carries it over to him and sits down, uncomfortably close.  
  
"You knew you could do this, and you didn't tell me," he begins. "Trust is important to me, Baby, you know that. And you know I don't tolerate secrets. So I want you to explain yourself." His voice is calm, and Baby thinks he sounds like a parent again, the deadly kind who gets quiet when they're truly mad.  
  
But Baby doesn't have anything else to say. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he mumbles, and Doc sighs.  
  
"Two rules," Doc says finally. "I'm giving you two rules, Baby, and if you don't follow them, there will be hell to pay."  
  
Baby just nods.  
  
"Number one: This stays on a need-to-know basis. Meaning you don't tell anyone, you don't use it on anyone, and you pretend it doesn't exist."  
  
He's met with waiting eyes.  
  
"Rule number two," he continues. "If I tell you to, no matter what the situation is, no matter who it's with, you will use it. No question, no argument. Understood?"  
  
"Understood," Baby parrots back.  
  
-  
  
Doc carries their bags to the parking garage and loads them into his trunk. He drives away without handing over Baby's cut, and that's just fine. No sneaking it under the loose floorboard when Joe's asleep.  
  
Baby goes home and, met with the man's suspicious gaze, tells Joe he's just tired.  
  
He makes an early dinner for his foster father, says goodnight, and falls into bed fully dressed. He touches his cheek where Darling kissed him and smiles, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Update

I'm sure you hate seeing non-content chapters as much as I do, and I apologize.

I'm orphaning this work, so if any user or users would like to complete it for closure's sake, feel free! Below I will paste the outline I had written and enough information to either satisfy your curiosity or enable you to adopt the fic yourself. (If anyone wants to wait and see if the fic is adopted, I would recommend stopping here to avoid spoilers!) 

Of course, also feel free to take it in whatever direction you want instead.

-

\--

\---

\--

-

Okay, here it is:

I had a multi-chapter fic loosely planned out from the start, totaling 6 chapters (it was secretly going in a sort of 5+1 direction). Each chapter was supposed to involve Baby healing one of our characters and give away a little bit of information about Baby's ability, and the 6th one was going to be Baby needing the healing. Every chapter was also going to be a year apart, so Baby would be one 16 in the first one and 21 in the last one. 

Story outline:  
  
  
1\. Darling: Gunshot

Takes place in the warehouse in front of Doc and co.  
Chapter shows that his powers accelerate all bodily healing, but using them makes him hungry and thirsty  
(Flashback to the first time he used his power)  
Characters: Baby, Darling, Buddy, Doc, Flint (OC)  
  
2\. Doc: Poison

Takes place in Doc's house and only involves the two of them  
Chapter shows that it doesn't cure diseases long-term disease like Joe's but it can cure illness/heal the effects  
Also that there's only so much energy in his reserve, and as soon as he heals Doc, he falls asleep on Doc's bed for hours. Doc tucks him in and drives him home when he wakes up.  
(Flashback) He kissed a girl with asthma (Maddie?) but her disease wasn't cured  
  
3\. Buddy: Trauma from (possibly car) accident

Takes place with only Buddy and Darling there  
Chapter shows that if the damage is bad enough, it can move faster than Baby can heal it

Afterwards, Buddy and Darling treat him well, take him out to eat to regain his strength (and possibly do more). They end up very protective of him.  
  
4\. Bats: Stabbed  
Takes place in the warehouse with Doc and co.  
At this point, the team is experienced enough to know how to help Baby recover. They keep a juice pouches (b/c they come with straws) and pixie stix in the warehouse, for sugar to keep Baby from fainting, and  bring him a burger and fries after the ordeal.  
  
5\. Griff: Broken bone--He steals the healing from Baby without consent (kissing him and not letting him go)  
This chapter just reveals that people who know about Baby's power can take it from him forcefully. They're alone at first, but then Buddy & Darling (and possibly Doc) stop by and kick his ass, because people are protective over bby.  
  
6\. Baby: Hypothermia or illness  
We learn that Baby can't actually use his abilities on himself, only on other people, so Darling & Buddy (and possibly Doc) have to take good care of him.  
  


There was a high likelyhood this story was going to end up Buddy/Darling/Baby, with the last two chapters being just the three of them (apart from Griff playing his part) bonding/getting closer/what have you.

 

That's it! That's all I've got. I'm sorry again for abandoning this, and thank you for all your kindness and support!


End file.
